


Slumber Party Madness!

by fandomtrashiness



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: ##hashtag, #HashTag, #originalalbert, but i saw it and was like "thats totally specs crutchie and albert", garrett hawe is underrated appreciate him, im writing albert differently than i normally write him because this is garrett hawe, the video is ryan steele andrew keenan-bolger and garrett hawe, this is based off of a video, this is basically just the video written out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashiness/pseuds/fandomtrashiness
Summary: Specs, Crutchie, and Albert have a slumber party.





	Slumber Party Madness!

"Wolf of Wall Street?" Specs suggests. Crutchie and Albert raise their eyebrows.

"It's three hours." Crutchie says.

"Like..." Albert nods along with Crutchie. Specs sighs.

"What should we do instead?" Specs asks. Albert jumps up from the couch.

"We could do this!" He exclaims, and does a weird dance. Crutchie and Specs stare at him blankly.

"We could sing a song!" Crutchie suggests, running over to his keyboard. He bangs on the keys loudly and scream sings a random song.

"No to both of those." Specs says. "We could do makeovers!" He says suddenly, and rushes out of the room. Crutchie and Albert follow him to the bathroom, where they find him with shaving cream in patches all over his face.

"Specs, honey..." Crutchie puts his face in his hands.

"Ghost stories! We could tell ghost stories!" Albert shouts, and he runs out of the bathroom.

"No." Specs and Crutchie say at the same time. They go back to the living room and sit on the couch.

"Al! C'mon!" Specs shouts into the hallway.

"GHOST STORIES!!!" Albert shouts, running into the room with ketchup smeared all over his face and holding a knife.

"Put the knife down, Albert." Crutchie says calmly.

"GHOST STORIES!!!!!!'" Albert screams.

"How does Race put up with this?" Specs whispers to Crutchie. Crutchie giggles. Albert grudgingly leaves the room, hopefully to put the knife away and not kill something. Specs and Crutchie follow Albert into the kitchen to help him wash his face. While Specs vigorously rubs a paper towel over Albert's face, Crutchie decides to rummage through the cabinets.

"We could make a healthy snack!" He says, pulling a box of bread crumbs out of the cabinet and shoving a handful into his mouth.

"I don't know. I'm gonna go home." Specs says, frowning and putting the paper towel down, Albert's face now clean.

"NO!" Albert shouts, and he slaps Specs in the face. Specs's head snaps to the side and he clutches it in pain. "Oh shit..." Albert mutters.

"How was that supposed to make me want to stay?" Specs asks.

"Albert..." Crutchie sighs.

"Whatever. I'm fine. Let's just watch Mean Girls." Specs said, heading back to the living room. He could tell his friends that he had ducked away and simply used his stage combat skills from theatre to make it look like he was slapped, but what's the fun in that? Now he could blackmail Albert for the rest of the night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was based off of a video I saw with Ryan Steele, Andrew Keenan-Bolger, and Garrett Hawe, credits to those dudes. Please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed! :)


End file.
